Digimon Frontier: The True Warrior of Water
by WaterBendingQueen88
Summary: Meredith is a normal tomboy who gets into fights with her Dad. One day she gets a strange call about some kind of game, then she finds out it's not a game and everything is real. TakuyaOC
1. All Aboard

**My version of Digimon Frontier. A lot of these ideas come from other writers.**

"Come on, hurry up!" A redheaded girl named Meredith mumbled angrily to herself. There she was, at 4:00 P.M, standing in a line at the grocery store, buying groceries her dad should've bought 'before' she even got home.

"That'll be 50 dollars, sir." The nasally teenage cashier told Meredith's father. A girl stood behind her, looking just as impatient as Meredith. She tapped her foot, which truly just made the scene that much more annoying.

Meredith father handed him the money. With a very fast thank you, Meredith ran out of the store, with some of the groceries in her hands. She ran home as fast as she could. It took her about half an hour to get here, that with having a whole bunch of people on the sidewalks made it very hard to get through. She had been running for awhile, so she pulled out her phone to check the time.

"AH MAN! ITS ALREADY 4:30!?" she yelled.

The clock ticked in agreement. It chimed the half hour chime.

Meredith looked back up to see her house just in her view. She ran up the steps to the door and quickly unlocked it. She ran inside, kicking the door shut behind her.

She then ran into the kitchen, put the groceries away, then quickly glanced at the clock, only to groan. 'Great…Just great… I'm late now.' It was already 5:00. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number, waiting for the other person to answer.

"MEREDITH SUZUKI!" The girl screamed, "Where are you! You were supposed to meet me WAY earlier!"

"Look, Talia, I know I'm late, and I'm really sorry! But my dad-" Talia cut Meredith off before she could finish.

"Your dad needs to understand this is important!-" Her phone beeped, like it often did, "Call you back latter, getting a weird text.." The line went silent. Meredith's phone beeped as soon as the call ended.

Meredith slowly lowered her phone and looked at the clock. She had to get ready for swim practice before she would be late for that too.

She went into her room and changed into a turquoise swimsuit and green shorts. She then packed her drawstring bag with her towel and water bottle.

The annoyed girl went to the door, but she couldn't leave without giving her dad a piece of her mind.

Her father stood in the kitchen, still putting away groceries, "Yes, Meredith, what is it? Aren't you going to be late?"

"The reason I'm late is because of you. If only you did the groceries before I got here." Meredith's voice was slowly rising.

"Meredith, we live in a small neighborhood, be quiet." Her father interrupts quietly.

But Meredith wasn't finished. "No! I'll be as loud as I want! And I can't take it anymore! Dad, you never think about what I want!"

"Meredith!" Her father was astonished, shock filled his face.

"Just forget it, Dad. I'm going to swim practice," Meredith turned her head away and ran out the front door.

Her father sat in silence, as he broke down and cried.

As Meredith started walking down the street, her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"This is a game to determine your future. Do you wish to play?" A woman with a regal voice asked Meredith.

"Say wha? A game?" she asked.

There was no answer. Instead, there was a prompt. A choice of yes or no.

"My future…..ooookkkkaaaay…..hmmm…I wonder if a swimsuit and backpack are necessary for this game…ehhh whatever." She hit 'Yes'.

"Go to Shibuya station." A time was on the screen. Her deadline.

Meredith quickly touched her goggles on her head, with a determined look on her face, and began to run down the street only to notice a very familiar face coming along to run beside her. She noticed it was her neighbor.

"Hey, did you get the message too?" he asked, while panting.

"Yea." Meredith simply answered while running along side him. She lived next-door to Takuya since they were little kids. She knew his little brother was Shinya, because 1 ) She's always asked and paid to baby-sit him sometimes because his big brother here can't even stand him and 2) She can always hear him getting yelled at by Takuya running along next to her.

"Hey, Takuya, do you know what time it is?" Meredith asked.

He pulled out his phone and yelled a loud cry.

"GAHHH! We've only got 10 minutes!" Before Meredith could even start to panic along with him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him.

"Hey, what are you're doing Takuya? Lemme go!" Meredith shouted as he pulled her along.

"Let's get going!" He and Meredith flew down the sidewalk, and right into the open road.

Suddenly, a large truck swung around the corner, plowing towards Meredith and Takuya. Without thinking, Takuya pulled himself and Meredith out of the truck's path.

"Are you two okay?" The driver asked.

"Yeah. we're fine," Takuya and Meredith got up and looked at their cell phones. "Oh no. Hey buddy what time is it?"

"What? Uh...couple before 5:45!" said the driver.

"Huh? Oh..." Takuya ran off, grabbing Meredith's wrist.

"Takuya…" groaned Meredith.

They set off again, and before they knew it, they were at the train station.

"Meredith," Takuya gulped, "We don't have money."

"Rats!" But then their luck turned. The machine that gave you the train tickets was malfunctioning, and shot out tickets everywhere. Takuya grabbed 2 as he continued pulling Meredith along. She looked up at a clock, only to go into panic mode because they had only one minute left to get on the Shibuya bound from the Jiyuugaoko station. She felt him tighten his grip on her wrist as he started moving faster. She saw the train that was in their view, and before she could even realize what was exactly going on, Takuya jumped through the doors, pulling Meredith along with him. Amazingly, they made it without hurting anybody, or themselves.

"I can't... believe... we made it!" Takuya gasped as they sat down.

"Me... neither!" Meredith breathed.

Phones begin going off all over the train, including the pair in front of Meredith and Takuya. A tall boy with light skin and blackish-blue hair in a ponytail stood, while a long-legged girl, with inky-black short hair sat in the seat next to him. They stared at Meredith with apathy and curiosity, respectively.

She turned her head away from them feeling uncomfortable.

"So what's with the swimsuit and backpack?" She heard Takuya ask.

"Well, I was on my way to swim practice, when I got the message to come to the station."

"Makes sense... I think." Takuya remarked.

Then about half of the phones on the train went off, including Meredith's She looked at her phone, which said to get to the station before 6:00 p.m.

Takuya yelled and grabbed his head in frustration. "COME ON! GIMME A BREAK! I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!"

The train doors opened, and Meredith was once again pulled by the wrist and running to the wherever they were going. They ran into an elevator as the doors shut. They rubbed their faces and groaned.

"'Ello." The girl from the train remarked.

Meredith looked up at the girl and saw that the boy from the train was also there. She stood a few inches over the boy. "Well, did you give yourself brain damage?"

Meredith's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, Talia?"

Talia clicked her tongue, "Yup, brain damage, m'dear Meredith." Meredith looked annoyed.

"Hey, did you guys get a message too?" Takuya inquired.

Talia turned away, staring out the window, when the elevator began to plummet, going far past its B-2 limit.

It slammed to the bottom, causing Takuya to fall over again, "Man. I really got to stop landing on my head."

Then he, Meredith, Talia, and the longhaired boy looked out to see a lot of trains.

Talia walked off, not waiting for a goodbye. The boy followed suit, taking off in a general direction - which just happened to the direction Talia took.

"Let's go!" Takuya grabs Meredith's wrist, once more.

He dragged her towards the one that was already leaving.

"Takuya, we're not gonna make it!" Meredith shouted, and only to be proven wrong as he pulled them both up on the back of it.

As the train was just about to enter the tunnel, Talia and her male companion stared the tired Meredith and panting Takuya down from their train. Talia nodded her head before they disappeared into the tunnel.

Takuya then dragged Meredith through a door that led inside the train they boarded.

"There's no one here." Takuya observed blankly, "It's like a ghost train in here..." He trailed off, "WHAT IF IT IS!?"

"Takuya," moaned Meredith, with Takuya still holding her wrist.

They kept running only to open another door. There, they were met by 3 other kids. One was in a blue jumpsuit, and was kinda chunky. The other was a blonde girl who was wearing a lavender skirt and well…the whole outfit was basically lavender. And then there was a kid who looked younger than the rest of them. Probably 8 or 9, and he was wearing a big yellow hat that was shadowing some of his face, but Meredith could clearly see that he was crying.

Before she could manage to ask what was wrong with the little guy, Takuya started to ask questions.

"Uhh, you guys here 'cause of the phone thing?" He asked the other three, while pulling out his own phone and pointing at it.

"Hey, kid," The larger boy groaned, "Do you just go around and ask things like that?"

The girl just a nodded then added a statement, "With the two of them here, there's five of us. I wonder if that means something special."

There was a small sob from the corner. The boy was crying, softly, like a wounded animal trying to stay silent.

"Something special? What? Why'd you guys get on this train?" asked Takuya.

"Uhhhh…" the lavender clad girl mumbled, obviously looking for an answer in her head.

"Was it…ya' know? The message?"

Meredith just stood next to him quietly, trying to contemplate what was going on, and exactly where they were going, which, she had no idea about that. Her thoughts were very rudely interrupted by the jumpsuit dude.

The boy then said angrily, "Look, kid, this was the closest train. Okay? Now just leave me alone."

Meredith looked up to see Takuya's face, which was scrunched up in shock and anger of how rude the kid was to him. All in all, he didn't take the jumpsuit dudes reply to well. "Geez. Sorry."

The rude jumpsuit dude sighed before apologizing to Takuya, "I'm just nervous."

Takuya nodded his head in acceptance to the apology, before continuing on with his never ending QA, this time addressing the lavender clad girl, "But, there's gotta be a reason you picked this train, right?"

She smiled and quietly giggled before answering, "Unlike him," she said pointing to the jumpsuit guy, "It was closest to the elevator."

While the three of them were started to talk amongst each other, Meredith walked away from her spot next to Takuya, and went and sat down next the little boy with the yellow hat.

"Hey, little guy, you ok?" She asked in sweet, yet quiet tone.

"I didn't even want to be on this train!" He exclaimed.

"So, my name's JP, what's yours?" The jumpsuit kid asked the lavender clad girl.

"I'm Zoe. It's nice to meet you!" She replied.

Meredith noticed that Takuya wasn't anywhere to be seen, but then she saw him peer out from behind JP. "And I'm, I'm Takuya. Hi there." Everyone got quiet again. Meredith looked up to see everyone else's face on her.

"Well…?" Takuya asked questioningly.

"Huh…? Oh! Sorry, my name's Meredith! It's nice to meet all of you!" She said with a smile. Then she turned her head to the crying boy. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm T-tommy." He shuddered, tears slipping down his face, "And I-I didn't even want to be on this train!" More tears flowed.

"Huh…? What are you saying?" Takuya asked him.

He was quiet for a minute until he started to cry again. "I-I, two kids, bullies and they," He was choking on the words as he was crying, "they pushed me on the train and shut the door." He then started to cry even harder, before he looked up to face the rest of the kids.

He choked out, "Why are kids always picking on me?!"

Takuya was dumbfounded, but JP had words to say:

"Geez. The kid's a faucet."

Obviously, Takuya wasn't going to do anything to help get Tommy to stop crying. Actually, he probably had no idea how to handle this kind of situation, being as when ever his little brother started to cry, he would just yell at him to stop crying. It wasn't to be mean, but just out of annoyance for Takuya, because he was naturally a nice guy, that could get easily annoyed.

"Hey, it's ok. We're here to take care of you! We're not gonna try to get rid of ya like those bullies did! You're safe here with us. I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you when we get to wherever we're going. I'll take care of you and that's a promise!" Meredith said happily, her voice filled with determination. She was rubbing her hand up and down the little boys back, trying to calm him down.

"Yea, don't worry Tommy! Meredith's right, you're safe now that you're with us!" Zoe chirped happily.

"Yea, you heard what Meredith said." The redhead looked up to see Takuya walk over and kneel down in front of Tommy. She placed her hand on top of Tommy's in order to let him know they were here to take care of him. Then she felt a hand place itself on top of hers.

"We'll take care of you buddy! We both will!" Takuya said, squeezing Meredith's hand in reassurance, which made her turn to a light shade of pink at the contact.

JP decided to complete the picture by placing his hand on Zoe's shoulder, "Yeah, we're here, kid!"

Zoe pulled JP's hand off, looking annoyed. He stepped back, nervously, then thrown by a sudden swerve by the train. In fact it threw everyone!

As they fell, Takuya and Meredith conked heads Meredith heard Takuya groan, and looked over at him to see him pull his phone. It started to glow! She pulled out her phone, only to find that it was glowing too.

"What the-!" She exclaimed.

"Welcome to the Digital World." A presence made itself known to all of the children in the room, "This is your D-Tector."

"Digital world? You're kidding….What've I gotten myself into!?" Takuya shouted.

Finally, the light flooded back inside the train. Then Takuya started to talk again. "Did you guys get that message?" No one said anything as they stared at their 'used to be phones' in awe.

"Woo-Woo WOO-WOO!"

"Ahhh!" They all shouted as we covered our sensitive ears to try and block out whatever was making the loud noise.

"You could hear that up on mars!" exclaimed Takuya.

After the noise had died down, they all got up from the floor. Meredith rubbed her head where it had collided with Takuya's as she stood up. She could already feel a headache coming on.

"Man…" Takuya said while looking around and rubbing his head too.

"Are those ghosts?" Zoe asked. Meredith turned to look out the window, to see small little white creatures flying.

"Wha-what are those things?!" She asked.

"Looks like flying marshmallows. They go great with chocolate," stated JP.

One Digimon latched itself to the window. At first, Zoe was only curious. After a few seconds, it changed its appearance, and the girl screamed.

Takuya started to freak everyone out with what he said next. "Probably ghosts of kids that came here before! Ohhhhh, what have I gotten myself into, and what if there is no way of getting back out?!"

"Jeez, calm down Takuya! We're all in this together." Zoe said in attempts to get him stop him from panicking even more than he already was.

Meredith began to question herself at what Takuya said. "What if he's right and there is no way back?"

The train let out a large bellow, and then they stopped as the door swung open.

Everyone gathered around the door to look outside to see what it looked like. In front of them, were a whole bunch of weird looking white creatures. What made it even more creepier was that they could talk.

"Humans! Yes! Someone to play with! Just don't hurt them this time!"

Everyone was unnerved, oh so much. Meredith moved from her spot from next to Takuya and hid behind him. Just then, an unknown force pushed the kids out of the train and into the middle of the creepy monsters, which luckily, they didn't land on.

The train spoke up, "YEahh, that first step's a doosie."

"Is it just me," Takuya questioned, "or did the train just talk?"

"Hey. I'm not just any old train. I'm Trailmon. And I'm alive, thank you very much. Though I am more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs. Anywho, this here is Flame Terminal. You're in the heart of a digimon village."

"Digimon village?" Everyone asked aloud.

"We are pals!" The creepy things- or Digimon like Trailmon had just said-gathered around the kids once more. One of them got right in Meredith's face, which made her extremely uncomfortable. She moved away from it, but it wouldn't go away, which resulted in her just scooting closer to Takuya. She crawled behind him and clutched onto the fabric of his shirt as if she was hanging on for her life. She looked over his shoulder, only to notice the Digimon that had been following her sitting in front of him. "Our last friends didn't stay very long." The way it had said that made Meredith's eyes grow big with fear. They all huddled together in a circle in attempts to get away from the Digimon.

"I have enough friends," said JP.

Meredith buried her face into Takuya's shoulder so she wouldn't have to look at the Digimon. She didn't care what anyone thought about her clinging onto Takuya like that, but right now he was her only friend that she could trust, and he didn't push her away.

Zoe noticed this, but shrugged it off, and turned to look around, "Where's Tommy?"

Tommy continued crying as he tried to speak. "I didn't even wanna be on this train!" he shouted.

"Sorry you feel bad kiddo, but I can't stick around. If you wanna go home, you'll have to find a spirit or something!" Trailmon shouted as he took off.

"This kid should get a job as a fire alarm." JP muttered.

"What's a spirit and where do we get one?!" Zoe asked the Trailmon as he departed.

"Wait! Come back! Please come back!…..please?" Meredith whispered to herself as she buried her face back into Takuya's shoulder. He stood up, gently pulling her up with him before speaking.

"So, I guess that's it. We're all alone." The redhead felt a pang in her chest when he said 'alone'.

"Wait! Come back!" Zoe exclaims, "What are spirits!?"

"PLEASE TAKE ME BACK! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Tommy wailed, and then began to run down the tracks.

"Hey, wait!" Takuya shouted as he jumped down on the tracks, "Tommy, stop!"

Meredith jumped down and ran alongside Takuya after Tommy.

"Please Tommy! Stop!" She yelled.

Tommy then walked out onto the part of the tracks that had nothing but darkness and emptiness below.

"Tommy!" Takuya shouted.

The boy continued to sob as he shouted back. "Go away!"

Takuya growled before shouting back. "This isn't helping! You're gonna fall!" The thought of Tommy falling brought fear into every part of Meredith's body.

"Please Tommy! Listen to Takuya, and come back before you do fall!" She pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"At least I won't be here anymore!" He shouted back. Meredith fell to the ground and broke down into tears of the sadness and desperation the kid had to go home, even if it meant falling and dying. She felt Takuya pick her up off the ground and embrace her.

"I-I'll take you home!" Takuya stuttered, "Yeah, that's right! Trailmon said we needed to get a spirit to leave right!?"

"Right." Tommy replied, "O-okay! I'm coming back." He turned around to walk back towards them, but he lost his footing and started to fall. He shouted as he fell.

"TOMMY!" Both Takuya and Meredith shouted in unison.

By sheer luck, Tommy had been able to grab onto the rail, "I'm okay!"

Takuya reacted instantly, "Don't move! I'm coming to get you!"

Suddenly, a green flame rushed across the station, just as Takuya grabbed Tommy from near death. As the flames died down, two creatures were sent running towards Meredith and Takuya, fleeing for fear of their lives.

"Ohhh," One moaned, pulling on its pink haramaki, "Look what you have gotten me into!"

Instead of answering, his companion rabbit just exclaimed, "HELP, HELP, HELP, HELLPP!" As they both accidentally plow into Takuya.

"Neemon." The first inquires, pulling out a magnifying glass, "It's a human."

Takuya looked back and forth between them in confusion.

"You think everything's a human..." the rabbit objected.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm human. Takuya replied, "Can you get off me now?"

"I'm so sorry! It's all his fault." The white one said, pointing to the rabbit wearing pants.

"Yea my fault." The rabbit actually agreed that it was his fault before realizing what he had said, "Hey!" but before anymore could be said, a very loud roar came form somewhere. Meredith looked back at the green flames, only to see a figure walking towards them.

"What is that?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's very friendly," said Meredith.

"Obviously," the mammal like one remarked, snidely.

"Emerald Blaze!" Green flames were coming toward Meredith, but something knocked her out of the way before she could get hit. She fell to the ground and looked back over to see Takuya looking at her. "Meredith, get Tommy!" he shouted.

"But what about you?!" She asked worriedly. She couldn't lose Takuya… he was her only friend she had with her.

He smiled his over-confident smile, "I'll be fine!"

Meredith didn't hesitate and she was already running down the tracks where Tommy was clutching on for his dear life.

She grabbed him and turned around and started to run back to Takuya. But before she could even get on the solid ground, the tracks disappeared, and she started falling. She threw Tommy at Takuya's open arms, and thankfully he caught him. She grabbed onto the ledge of ground and was hanging there helplessly. He stood there for a moment telling Tommy to go found the others and stay with them.

"Takuya! HELP ME! " Meredith screamed as she felt her hand begin to slip of the ledge.

"Where is the spirit!" Cerbumon exclaimed, just as if to make the situation even worse.

Takuya, oblivious, was running toward Meredith, but suddenly:

"EMERALD BLAZE!"

Takuya dodged it then grabbed Meredith's hand and pulled her up next to him. She was shaking. She'd never been so scared in her life. She couldn't help it. She started to cry, and she couldn't stop. She felt Takuya wrap his arms around her.

Cerbumon starts towards him, taking advantage of their absolute helplessness, "EMERALD BLAZE!"

Takuya and Meredith tried to jump away, but they went the wrong way and fell to another part of the terminal. As they landed, both their D-tectors fell out and started beeping.

Cerbumon followed quickly, dashing out in front of them. "Ah, there are two! Even better!" Suddenly, he lurched forward, jumping into a large fiery light.

"No way!" Takuya exclaimed, "That Spirit is mine!" Takuya lunged into the flames, recklessly.

"Takuya!" Meredith exclaimed, trying to pick herself up.

Now, more than ever, Takuya's courage pulled him through. While standing in front of a monster, who could tear Takuya to meaningless shreds within seconds was... A sacrificial move at best, something stopped Cerbumon in his tracks this once. Fire engulfed him! The spirit was on Takuya's side it seemed.

Suddenly, Cerbumon jumped out of the ring, licking his wounds like a lost puppy, leaving Takuya with the Spirit. It took its shape, a Demon-like warrior with long, wily-blonde hair, fire like armor, and horns coming out of its facemask.

"Spirit?" Takuya whispered, his eyes taking a flame-like pattern. Suddenly, he screams, as if in great pain. "EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

The warrior's armor began to appear around Takuya before is fused on his body. He then turned around, the fire that hid his eyes disappeared to reveal sky blue eyes instead of auburn brown. Jumping down onto a platform, he gave two fiery punches and yelled out his name, completing his Spirit Evolution.

"AGUNIMON!"

As Agunimon began to move, he broke a large column of flames surrounding him. A cheer resounded from his new friends, in his support. "What! This Spirit fused with a Human! Impossible!" Cerbumon exclaimed, anger filling his voice.

"Oh wow! Who's that?!" Tommy asked in amazement.

"A friend….a very good friend." Meredith replied. It looked like Takuya was winning, but he got tackled to the ground by Cerbumon.

'No! TAKUYA! I gotta help somehow….but…how?' Meredith's thoughts were interrupted by screaming.

"That was JP and Zoe!" Tommy concluded.

'No…my friends…they all need me….but I cant leave Tommy unprotected! I promised I'd take care of him! But how can I help everyone that needs?!'

As if in response to Meredith's worry over her friends - not herself, but true worry of just her friends - that second spirit began to glow, projecting an image in front of Meredith. A turquoise-skinned woman, with long, regal pale blue hair. She smiled, and suddenly:

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

The armor fused with Meredith, changing her. She then turned around; the water that hid her eyes disappeared to show red eyes replacing sapphire blue ones. Spinning into a cannonball, she fell down onto the platform, she landed then stood up, threw her arms back with water coming from the back and yelled out her name, completing her Spirit Evolution.

"SAKANAMON!"

Sakanamon was surrounded by a tornado of water and broke it apart.

She ran toward Takuya to help him before he was pummeled into a Digimon pulp. The Digimon that was attacking was fixing to make a blow to Takuya's head, but he stopped when Sakanamon shouted at him.

"Hey, ugly! Leave my buddy there alone or I'll make you regret you even messed with him!"

Cerbumon turned, and howled, "EMERALD BLAZE!"

The fire licked at Sakanamon's skin, but she was unfazed. "Tempest Whirlpool!" The whirling water around her cut away at the flames, and finally, hitting the attacker dead on.

"Now Agunimon! Get him!" She shouted.

Agunimon surged forward, with fire surrounding him, "PYRO TORNADO!"

Cerberumon pulled one last gambit, "PORTALS OF DARKNESS!"

Holes into nowhere opened up, threatening to take Takuya with them. He jumped upwards many times before, suddenly, he could jump no longer, and fell.

"You're finished!" Sakanamon raised her hand and made a fist. "TURQUOISE RAIN!"

A cloud appeared and blue-green rain fell on the crazy mutt. Cerberumon was unable to move for a few seconds, but within seconds he disappeared into the darkness that swallowed Takuya. He clawed at the boy for all he was worth, leaving him completely blind.

Agunimon winced once more, while Cerberumon taunted him once more, "Now we'll see how you fare on my turf! Darkness!" Disappearing, he took another shot at him, only to be countered by flames:

"PYRO TORNADO!"

They were thrown out of the area, and into the blinding sunlight.

"No you can't!" For once, Cerberumon started to look scared.

"Let's finish him off!" Agunimon told Sakanamon.

"Got it!" Sakanamon nodded.

Agunimon slammed his foot into Cerberumon, signaling for Sakanamon to follow. Impacted on both sides, Cerberumon howled, howling loudly, loudly in pain.

"Creature of the Dark, Be purified by the flame! Fractal Code, DIGITIZE!"

Agunimon's D-tector collected Cerberumon's data before he and Sakanamon de-digivoled back to their human selves.

Takuya was panting hard. "Wow, that's tiring. But wha... what happened? How'd I know how to do all that stuff?"

"What did... Happen?" wondered Meredith, looking exhausted.

"You are digidestined," said the voice from their D-tectors.

"Digi- huh?" Takuya remarked.

The voice chuckled, as if amused, "Digi-Destined. Chosen Children. You will save this world. But you are not alone-" Static drowned her out.

"What does this mean?" asked Meredith.

"I don't know, but I guess this means we're not going home," answered Takuya.

_These guys have no idea of what they've gotten themselves into, but I'll bet you know. Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters._

**Next time:**

**"Oh, how cute!"**

**"Mama! Daddy!" **

**"I work alone."**

**"Hey, Dudes! Where are ya?"**

**"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"**


	2. Lobomon: Warrior of Light

**Talia belongs to AguaGirl and I thank her for helping me with this story.**

"What just happened to me?" asked Takuya.

"You mean before or after you turned into a digimon?" asked Zoe.

"Me? A Digimon?"

"Yes, through the process digivolution!" stated the white digimon.

"Digi-what? It had to be something I pressed…." Takuya took out his D-tector and started pressing random buttons. "Come on, digivolution start! Operation! Turn me into a Digimon! Execute!"

"Fractal code rendered." Light and data flew out of the D-Tector, filling in the blanks. It was beautiful. The forest returned!

The kids started running toward the village with all the other Digimon.

The one that had explained digivolution to them turned to Takuya and started to speak.

"Nice going my human friend! By the way, I'm Bokomon, keeper of the book, at your service!" He politely introduced himself to them.

"And I'm Neemon, keeper of my pants, also at your service you awesome human!" the rabbit one said.

"On behalf of the digital world, accept our thanks, oh human who restores what has been lost!" Bokomon exclaimed in thanks.

Takuya then replied. "Call me Takuya, and I still don't know why all this fractal code stuff is a big deal anyway."

"WHAT!? You really don't know?" Bokomon asked, clearly shocked.

"Oh, he doesn't know!" Neemon replied in a shocked tone as well.

"Hey, why are we running?" asked JP.

Bokomon grabs a book from his himaki, and began to read. "Before the evil Cherubimon came, our world was a beautiful place."

"Flowers, trees and butterflies!" chimed Neemon.

"Neemon! I'm in the middle of something here!" mumbled Bokomon.

"Sorry!"

"Anyhow!" Bokomon snapped, "His power made many Digimon go wild and our world started to die. The only way to bring back everything that was lost is with the fractal code."

"And I made it happen! With this...little device!" Takuya exclaimed after realizing what he had done and why it had been so important.

The little Digimon the kids had met earlier when they got off at the station were all jumping around them as they walked around. Meredith didn't noticed one of them was right under her feet, and because she was so tired, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, which resulted to her falling flat on her face and being trampled by a whole bunch of Digimon.

Thankfully, Takuya noticed. "Meredith! Are you ok?" He asked as he turned her over to face him.

"No….. I'm tired, hungry, and in a lot of pain from being trampled by Digimon…." She groaned.

He laughed a little at her complaint before speaking to her with a big grin on his face.

"Come on, I'll give ya a piggyback ride." He stood up, pulling Meredith with him. He bent down a little, giving her access to climb up on his back. Without hesitation, she crawled on and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He held onto her as they started to walk, Zoe wasn't too far behind them.

Meredith couldn't help enjoy the peace and quiet that was offered, along with a free piggyback ride from Takuya. She remembered when she and Takuya were little, he would give her a piggy back ride almost all the time. They were best friends, and right now… this felt right.

A loud bellowing Trailmon announced its appearance, as JP and Tommy backtracked through the village.

Two children, the girl standing above the boy, dropped out of the train, gratefully hitting the ground. "Koji?" The girl, Talia, questioned softly, "Did that just happen?"

Koji nods his head, "Yeah. It did."

"Koji Minamoto. Talia Dickenson. Commence your search," said the voice from their D-Tectors.

"Search... For what?" Talia whispered, as if to herself, which Koji then repeated louder:

"Yeah, for what?"

"The Spirits."

"How do you know our names? Hmm?" Koji eyed.

The voice replied solemnly, "Find the spirits, and you will find the answers to all your questions."

"Not good enough," growled Koji. "I'm not some lapdog you can just order around, y'know... What is this spirit, anyway? I mean, how do I know where to look for it?"

The D-Tectors were silent for a moment, then began to beep. A map suddenly projected itself from both screens, leading to the confusion of the children.

"This just gets weirder by the minute!" Koji groaned.

"Ya! You said it." The Trailmon replied.

"Koji," Talia's red eyes showed a hidden worry, "we should stay."

"You and your brilliant plans..." He mumbled, then sighed, "All right. Fine."

Soon, they reached a small house, which turned out to be Bokomon and Neemon's. The two digimon went inside, wordlessly.

Meredith slid off of Takuya's back and went to sit down next to Zoe.

"So Meredith, how long have you known Takuya?" she randomly asked.

"Since we were little kids. He's been my next-door neighbor ever since then. Why do you ask?"

Zoe shrugged, "Just asking. You two seem really close."

Meredith blushed a little. "Mine your own business, Blondie."

"Hmph!" Zoe sat up straight, "So-rry, Goggles!"

Before they could continue any further, Takuya asked them a question.

"Hey, where's Tommy?"

"He's with JP I think." Zoe replied.

Bokomon and Neemon stuck their heads out of the window to answer Takuya's question.

"Maybe they're playing hide-and-go-seek." Bokomon inquired

"Maybe they got eaten by a bunch of big old bears!" Neemon exclaimed, which then set everyone into worry mode.

"Ok, now I'm worried." Zoe stated

Takuya groaned before turning to Meredith. "We better go look for them." They all stood up and began their search for their 2 missing friends.

"Hey, Poyomon! You wouldn't happened to have seen two human children running around would you?" Bokomon asked.

"We saw 2 being chased into the forest by Pagumon!" They all replied.

"Pagumon! That's even worse than bears!" Neemon exclaimed.

"Pagumon?"

"Yes, nasty little Digimon with bad attitudes." Bokomon said.

They all walked off into the direction the Poyomon had said and they were shouting out their names.

"JP! TOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" Takuya shouted.

"TOMMY!?" Zoe shouted

"HEY DUDES! WHERE ARE YA?! COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Meredith yelled.

Meredith and Takuya went in one direction, while Zoe, Bokomon, and Neemon went the other.

"Ughhh, where could they have gotten off to?" Takuya asked.

"Beats me…..I wonder why the Pagumon are chasing after them though? Hmm….JP probably did something to- WOAH!OOOOFFF!" Meredith tripped over something and fell to the ground.

"Huh? Meredith, you ok?" Takuya asked as he helped her up.

"Depends on what your definition of ok is exactly. Hey, that's the thing I tripped over! Wonder what it is?" She knelt down to the ground to get a better look at what she had tripped over.

"It looks like….an egg."

"Yea, a really big egg Takuya…..wonder where it came from?" Just then, the egg started to glow.

"What's happening?!" Takuya exclaimed.

It then stopped glowing, and in its place, was a baby Digimon.

"Oh how cute!" Meredith exclaimed. The little Digimon was blue and looked like a baby dragon.

It opened its eyes as it looked back and forth between Takuya and Meredith. A big smile grew on its face.

"Mama! Daddy!"

"Uh..." Takuya trailed off, "It thinks we're its parents!"

5 minutes later after arguing who's fault it was and begging to keep DemiVeemon:

"Meredith, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Takuya exclaimed as he ran after the redhead. She didn't stop running. She continued running, DemiVeemon in her arms, trying to get away from Takuya. She stopped in front of a big hole, and noticed Tommy's D-tector on the ground. Takuya stopped next to her, wondering what she was looking at.

"This is Tommy's." She moved over to stand closer to him and handed him the D-tector when the ground gave away. Meredith grabbed the first thing she saw, which was Takuya. Instead of hanging on to him, she pulled him with her into the hole. She screamed as she hung onto Takuya as they were falling down the hole. They stopped falling when they landed in a pile of leaves.

"I'm alive! I'm ALIVE! WE'RE ALIVE! HAHAH! WE'RE ALIVE!" Meredith shouted happily as wrapped her arms around Takuya's neck, "Oh WE'RE alive! Oh, I could just kiss you!" She mentally slapped herself for the last thing she said. Takuya just stared at her, his mouth gaping open.

Meredith tried to find a way to cover up the last thing she said, and remembering the baby Digimon in her arms, she kissed his little head. She turned to look back at Takuya, who's mouth was still gaping open.

"Err…Takuya? Are you ok?" The goggle girl asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"I saved our lives, yet you kiss the baby and NOT ME!?"

"…." Meredith said nothing to him.

Takuya instantly bit his tongue. Why did he say THAT? Thinking back, he believed it was the stupidest thing to ever say to your best friend who just might be mad at you. "Oh... Uhm, wait, I didn't..." He bit his tongue again, "I'm sorry, Meredith."

Meredith leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek to get him to shut-up….and amazingly it worked.

"There's your reward, oh great hero of mine and DemiVeemon!" DemiVeemon, looked up at Takuya before jumping up on to his shoulder.

"Yes! Thank you daddy!" DemiVeemon exclaimed, rubbing his head against Takuya's cheek.

"Awww!" Meredith couldn't help but squeal at how cute they both looked right now.

Takuya, his face redder than his shirt, smiled, "Well, that settles one thing..." He held DemiVeemon, then turned to the actual place, "Let's go looking..."

"Ummm… go looking where?" It looked like there wasn't really any way to go down there.

He pointed toward a large opening, "The door..."

Meredith looked that way and what she saw did NOT make her happy.

"Heheh….ummm….after you!" she nervously said, pushing Takuya in front of her a little to lead the way. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that she was not gonna get eaten by some whacko Digimon while they were down there. So if they were going to be attacked, she was planning to use Takuya as her shield of protection!

They walked on, and suddenly heard someone cry out, "Koji! Koji!" It was a girl's voice, worried and fearful, "Koji!"

"Gahh! Wha-what was that?!" Meredith asked Takuya, while she gripped onto the fabric of his shirt. Then another shouting came, while Meredith just clanged to him.

"That sounded like JP and Tommy. It sounded like it was coming from that way." He pointed over to what looked like another tunnel….a very DARK and UNSAFE tunnel at that.

"Are y-you s-sure?" Meredith stuttered nervously. If it was one thing, she was NOT going to go that way! NOTHING could make her!

"Positive." Takuya replied, with absolute sureness in his voice.

Meredith was fixing to argue with him and tell him he was crazy for wanting to go that way, but something at the back of her mind told her that there was nothing to fear that way….that that was the way which led to light. She believed the reassurance in the voice. She also had Takuya with her, so there wasn't anything wrong with that way.

"O-ok. I trust you Takuya! Lead the way!" Although she had new reassurance, she still clung onto Takuya like her life depended on it. She put all her trust in him and his sense of direction, and to be perfectly honest, she haven't put this much trust in anybody since she was 8.…before her parents got divorced. Sure, she had friends that were great, and she learned to trust them some, but it wasn't enough like she was trusting Takuya now.

She buried her face in Takuya's shoulder. His shirt smelled nice. And being as he was the legendary warrior of fire, he had a warm sense and aura to him, making him someone you can feel safe around… well, technically he's always been that way, but still!

Talia ran towards the shout as well, but instantly shoved past the two faster than anything. Her track skills were shining through, jumping over pipes that were jutting out from the structure. When reaching the entryway, she fell, grabbing onto the poles, breaking the end off to balance herself.

Koji, across the room, had the exact same idea. He smirked at her, as if to say, 'You ready for this?' The Pagumon had surrounded JP and Tommy, leaving them vulnerable.

Talia and Koji jumped in swinging, throwing Pagumon to and fro. When finished with their dual-on slaught, the Pagumon were... Less than friendly.

The farther in Takuya and Meredith ran, the louder the yelling increased. Finally, they walked through a doorway and were immediately met with the sight of JP and Tommy, standing not to far away, who was staring at something at in awe.

Meredith turned her gaze to where they were looking, and saw a boy that looked to be about hers and Takuya's age, using a piece of pipe as a kendo stick to fight off the Pagumon. He suddenly had Pagumon piled on top of him, concealing him. But just as quick as it happened, he started to spin around, causing all the Pagumon to go flying off, and hitting the wall.

Talia smiled at the boy, as if to say, 'Show off' He gave her a certain look back that said, 'So what?'

The Pagumon were not happy. They all got in a very tight-knit circle, and evolved into the worst thing they could think of. A sort of sludge monster, wanting revenge on the two who caused it pain.

Koji jumped in front Talia, holding the pipe like a staff. Embarrassed at his over-protectiveness, Talia grabs the pole she had dropped and held it diagonally across her body. Koji shot her a look that said, 'Get out of here.'

Just then, it began to attack, aiming its acid sludge straight for Tommy!

"TOMMY!" Meredith screamed in panic.

Just before she could manage to get out and grab him herself, the bandana boy ran and grabbed Tommy, just in time too! They had barely missed it, and were now a few feet away from the holes in the floor that Raremon's acid sludge made. Tommy was in bandana's arms, and what made Meredith really mad was that no one was doing anything!

Just a few moments after the first attack, a second one came.

"ACID SLUDGE!"

The kid was now up on his feet, Tommy in his arms as he ran, getting away from the gross sludge.

"OH GROSS!" Meredith immediately covered her nose.

The girl with a headband rushes over and grabs Tommy, with a look that says plainly, 'I'll get him out of here.' Before she could, however, Raremon attacked once again, leaving them nowhere to run to.

"Spirit, wake up, I need you!" Takuya shouted at his D-tector.

When nothing happened, it only made Takuya even more frustrated.

"C'mon, I'm not kidding here!" He started pressing all the buttons, which Meredith couldn't see how that was going to help at all.

Bokomon started talking. "Hey Takuya, no pressure, but you might want to think about spirit evolving before Stinky there turns your friends into goop."

"Gee, thanks for the words of wisdom Bokomon!" Meredith said, sarcastically.

Raremon was in front of Koji, Talia and Tommy, and was now backing them up to a hole behind them. They were gonna fall! Takuya wasn't having any progress from the looks of it, so Meredith decided to take things into her own hands.

She pulled her D-tector from her pocket and wished with all her being that she could help the two who were at risk of falling down the hole behind them. Suddenly, the blue stream of data circled her hand, and Takuya had been encased in data as well.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! AGUNIMON!" Takuya had now turned into the legendary warrior of fire, and started running towards the action.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! SAKANAMON!" Meredith immediately ran toward the fight.

Talia was mystified, "That's... Amazing." She remarked, watching the two turn from children to Warriors.

Agunimon was in front of Koji, Talia, and Tommy, protecting them as he was fighting with Raremon. He slammed him into the wall, which was a very big mistake, because immediately after he had done that, Raremon started spitting sludge everywhere.

Sakanamon saw some heading straight toward her, but she quickly dodged it before it could hit her. Takuya was now shielding the three kids, blocking the attacks that headed their way.

"Now's your chance! RUN!" he shouted at them. The more sludge that was shot out, the more holes were created. There were so many holes now, that a whole bunch of light was being let in through them. Sakanamon turned her head, only to find Takuya turning back into his human self! 'WHAT IS HE DOING?!'

"What's going on? I turned back into me!"

He hadn't been paying attention to what was in front of him, which gave Raremon the chance to attack once more.

"Still here!" Raremon aimed the attack towards the four defenseless kids.

"LOOK OUT!" Sakanamon quickly darted in front of all three of them. "TEMPEST WHIRLPOOL!"

Raremon jumped out of the way of the water, and spat another bout of acid, this time arking over Sakanamon and towards the children. Takuya covered Tommy, accidentally pushing Koji over the edge and throwing Talia sideways against a wall.

On impact, the metal broke open. Talia suddenly felt herself combine with the metal, or so she thought. In the small area, the area glowed with light that bounced off metal, very bright metal.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!

Armor fused with her, Talia became a red-eyed digimon. She grabbed one of the metal things on her arm and changed it into a knife.

"CEOLMON!"

As Koji fell, out of nowhere, a large amount of light appeared from the bottom of the hole.

"It is time." A voice radiates. The light overpowered most of Koji's senses, but he could smell. In fact, his sense of smelling was that a wolf's.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

The armor began to appear around him and then compressed onto him. His eyes were filled with light for a moment before it disappeared to reveal crimson red eyes in place of navy blue. Jumping down, he landed on the platform, slashed with his sabers before sheathing them, and stood up firing his laser once, completing the evolution.

"LOBOMON!"

Ceolmon looked at Lobomon for a moment, as if to say, "Ready for this?" Only this time, the words came from her mouth, instead of inferred.

He gave her a look, eyebrows arched, "Sounds like a plan." he then muttered, "You and your crazy plans."

"Man, did I look that cool," awed Takuya.

"Mm hm! Yeah, but different!" Tommy nodded.

"Awesome..." Sakanamon stared. He had so much light though….it was somewhat strange, but yet very comforting at the same time.

"LOBO KENDO!" Lobomon shouted as he pulled out a light saber looking sword, and ran towards Raremon, dodging the sludge with ease and grace.

Ceolmon disappeared into the metal for a moment, only to reappear right behind Raremon. Taking a piece of metal off her gauntlets, she transformed that metal into a spike. "Ore Strike!" She threw the spike, hitting Raremon in the back.

Lobomon jumped up into the air above Raremon, and slammed the sword down into his head. The data appeared around Raremon, giving sign that he had lost.

The wolf digimon pulled out his D-tector and pressed a button. "Now you talking trash heap, prepare to be recycled! FRACTAL CODE DIGI-TIZE!"

Koji landed, panting heavily. He was doubled over, and before he knew it, Talia was helping him stand up. "Thanks." He whispered to her, making sure no one else could hear. She nodded her head.

Everyone ran over to Koji and Talia. Meredith ran toward them, changing back into her human form. She walked over to stand next to Takuya, who had DemiVeemon sitting on his shoulder, and Tommy standing next to him. She noticed they were staring at the kids who were on the ground and on their knees.

Takuya and Tommy took off toward Koji and Talia to see if they needed any help, with Meredith following after them.

"Don't touch me!" Koji growled, causing Takuya to back away.

"Wha-!?" was all Takuya was able to say before being cut off by the dude on the ground.

"I don't need your help, or anyone else's!"

'Sheesh, and he has the legendary warrior of light's spirit?! He doesn't act like he does!' thought Meredith.

"I will help you!" DemiVeemon shouted happily as he jumped off of Takuya's shoulder and over to bandana boy, getting in his face and jumping onto his head.

"Hey, get off of me!" The boy angrily huffed as he tried to pry DemiVeemon off of him, but DemiVeemon just stayed in place, while laughing his cute little Digimon head off.

Meredith sighed loudly before moving over to the boy and the Digimon.

"I'm sorry about him. He's just a baby and doesn't understand what 'personal space' means quite yet" She apologized to Koji before speaking to DemiVeemon, "DemiVeemon, would you please get off of him and come back over with me?" she asked the baby Digimon, who of course complied quickly.

"Mama!" he shouted happily with a big smile, before leaping up into the redhead's arms.

"Hmph, no wonder he doesn't no what personal space means if you're his 'mother'." Meredith glared at the boy with the bandana before shouting at him.

"Hey, that was so uncalled for! And how dare you insult me as if I wouldn't care! You have no right to judge me like that or anyone else here! Look, we're sorry we wanted to help you, ok?"

Koji stormed off, leaving Talia just staring at the group, "Uhmm... Sorry 'bout that." she hurries after him, in a bit of an awkward moment.

Wolf boy suddenly stopped right before exiting, "Who are you?" he asked impatiently.

Finally, Takuya started to talk. "I'm Takuya Kanbara."

"Takuya, huh?" Koji grinned, then turned his head to Meredith. "And you?"

"Um... My name is Meredith Suzuki."

Koji sighed, "I'm Koji Minamoto."

"Why did you..." Zoe trails off.

"I can't repay my debts if I don't your names." Koji growled.

"Talia..." started Meredith.

The black haired girl turned to Meredith, "Huh?"

"So, you're a warrior too? Why can't you come with us like we are in the band?"

Talia scoffed, "I work alone."

"Oh, really?" Meredith raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you following the lone wolf?" she pointed to Koji.

Talia ignored Meredith's comment, and instead kept walking, fists clenched by her side.

Zoe, JP, Bokomon, and Neemon all ran over to the gang as Koji and Talia walked off.

"What's his deal?" JP asked no one in particular, with a frown on his face. No one had a chance to answer his question before Zoe started to talk.

"C'mon guys, lets get outta here! This place smells like dead fish!"

They all left the smelly place and went outside, where they could finally breathe fresh air. Once outside, the first question asked was by DemiVeemon.

"Mama, I'm hungry!" Meredith and Takuya sweat dropped when they heard this come out of the baby Digimon's mouth.

"MAMA!" Everyone else shouted in shock.

"Huh? OH, hehe….Uhh well you see, he kinda hatched from and egg, and the first things he saw were me and Takuya here….so…"

"Let me guess….Takuya is daddy?" JP said with a smirk.

Takuya's face went stark red, and slapped JP hard on the face, "Shut up!"

Then he chased JP around, yelling at him to take that smirk off of his face, causing everyone to laugh in amusement.

_Wolf-boy has some pretty sweet moves. But what's with the attitude? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!_

**Next time: **

**"Attention: Go to the Forest Terminal immediately." **

**"I was thinking about when my parents got divorced." **

**"We'll soon shed some light on this!" **

**"So, you're running away again?"**

**"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"**


	3. Kumamon Baby, Light My Fire

Standing in a field, Koji and Talia looked at the sky, watching the Poyomon fly by.

"This place sure is beautiful..." Talia remarked, taking a deep breath.

"M'hm.." Koji replied, then continuing, "The wind in the Digital World smells pretty sweet."

"M'hm."

The gang was back at the train station where they first arrived in the digital world. In front of them, was a Trailmon, looking like it was waiting for passengers to board on to it.

Neemon pointed to it and began to talk.

"If you really wanna go home, all you have to do is hop on here."

"It's that easy?!" JP asked no one in particular.

Of course, Bokomon didn't seem quite happy about Neemon leaking this sort of information to the kids.

"Neemon, come along." Bokomon snaps, pulling his friend along with him, "What exactly is it you are trying to do!" He hissed.

"I'm taking that train home!" JP instantly says, heading for the Trailmon.

"How 'bout it guys?" He asked, turning to face all of the kids, waiting for their replies. Behind him, Bokomon continued his lecture to Neemon, and he was now snapping the waistband repeatedly of the pants wearing Digimons pants.

When JP didn't get any replies from them, he looked down at Tommy.

"You don't really wanna stay here do 'ya?" he asked again. This time, when no one answered, he growled in frustration.

"FINE! You dweebs enjoy your little digital freak show!" He yelled as he jumped down on the tracks, landing with a grunt, walking over to the Trailmon.

"C'mon Tommy, lets blow this stupid pop stand!" Meredith watched JP as he walked off before hearing Zoe start to talk to Tommy.

"Aren't you going with him?" She asked.

"I've decided, that I wanna stay here with you..." Tommy answered.

They all gasped at what he had just said, and Takuya turned around to look at him.

"But I thought you wanted to go home." Zoe said, confusion in her voice.

"Yea, so did I." Meredith quietly stated.

"N-not anymore.." He admitted.

Takuya instantly shoved the boy in JP's direction, "Tommy, go with JP. It's dangerous here." He quickly followed up with, "Besides, the third grade is a formative year."

Tommy pushed Takuya's hand off his shoulder and quietly argued back. "No!-" but before he could finish, Takuya placed both hands on his shoulders, and gently pushed him towards the tracks.

"Go home!" Takuya shouted as he pushed the boy. "Hurry up now!"

Tommy looked back at them sadly, before jumping down to the tracks and walking over to JP, who had a hand reached out to help the kid get up on the other side.

"Take care of him JP!" Takuya stated. Meredith could hear the sadness in his voice as he saw the two guys get on the Trailmon, before turning toward Zoe.

"What about you?"

"I have a name."

"Okay, Zoe, are 'ya leaving?" Takuya snapped.

"Why, would you miss me?" She smiled while she said this in a very girly voice.

Takuya turned toward her and pointed a finger at her before talking. "I won't be responsible for your safety, ya' know."

Zoe crossed her arms across her chest. "Good one Romeo! I'll be fine."

Takuya turned away from her, and looked at Meredith before quietly muttering. "This oughta be fun…" she giggled at him quietly, only to be broken out of it as the train whistle blew.

"Arrivederci!" Neemon exclaimed, though with a butchered pronunciation.

"Nice pronunciation." all three of them said a the same time.

"Thank you!" Neemon happily said.

They all turned and looked in different directions, when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Meredith turned and looked in the direction they were coming from, only to see JP and Tommy approaching them. Takuya turned and saw them coming, which surprised him.

"HEY! What're you doing here?" He asked them.

JP grinned nervously while scratching the back of his head. "To be honest, I have absolutely no idea."

Tommy laughed slightly before giving us his answer. "Hehe, me neither!"

Zoe laughed, "Well I'm not gonna be responsible for your safety, you're on your own."

Tommy and JP stood there nervously, while Takuya started to yell at Zoe, accusing her from mocking him, while Neemon, Bokomon, and Meredith laughed.

Looked like no one was going home after all.

The sun was setting while the kids walked down the tracks, Zoe in front, Tommy behind her, JP behind Tommy, and Takuya and Meredith side by side Behind JP. Takuya had his hands crossed behind his head while looking up at the sky as they walked. Bokomon and Neemon were quietly trailing behind them before Bokomon appeared next to them.

"Uh, I hope you're planning on helping us Mr. Takuya." Bokomon stated.

"Hmm?" Takuya acknowledged him by turning his gaze towards Bokomon.

Bokomon cried out in terror, "You carry with you the spirit of Agunimon, one of the Ten Legendary Warriors. You can defeat the digimon turned evil by Cherubimon, only you have the power to save us! You must help us return the parts of the Digital World that have been destroyed!"

"Think 'ya need to calm down buddy" Takuya said coolly, blowing off Bokomon's panic attack. Bokomon just started yelling more.

"My name's Bokomon and I am NOT your buddy! I don't think you understand the severity of the situation here!"

The others stopped and turned around, probably due to Bokomon's loud and angry rambling in the back. They groaned in annoyance, which made Bokomon stop and apologize.

"Sorry, didn't mean to yell, but we need the data from the fractal code! It's the only way to rebuild the digital world!" He was now on the ground, on his knees, giving us a sad puppy dog look. He started begging.

"Please! Help us get the fractal code back! Save our world before it's too late! Will you?" He asked, well more like begged Takuya. Takuya of course just stood there, not answering Bokomon's question. Bokomon quickly turned to Neemon for help with his pleas.

Bokomon pleaded out, "Neemon! Don't just stand there like a cheap TV antennae, I need your help! Say something!"

"Some... Thing."

"Are you really that dense or do you just do that to annoy me?!" Bokomon exclaimed, snapping his pants.

All of the sudden, everyone's D-tectors started glowing, as the strange voice from earlier began to talk.

"Attention: Go to the Forest Terminal immediately."

"What's a Forest Terminal?" Takuya asked.

Everyone else turned to each other before asking the same question.

"What is a Forest Terminal?" Bokomon gasped and immediately stopped snapping Neemon's pants.

"The Forest Terminal is a station located deep within the realm of the Forest Kingdom." Bokomon states, "Oh. We just follow the tracks, they'll take us right to it."

"How far do we have to follow them?" Neemon asked Bokomon.

"It says….It says….uhhh….ARGHHH! All the way!"

Everyone all groaned miserably at the thought of how long it would exactly take.

"Let's just hope we can all get there in one piece." Meredith mumbled quietly as they began walking ahead once more.

"By the way," JP spoke to Meredith. "You were talking to that other girl like you knew her."

"Yeah, so?" eyed the goggle girl.

"You know her, that weird Goth girl, right?" He questioned, skeptical.

"Yeah, she and I are part of a band."

JP laughed, "Well, can you tell me one thing:" He waited, and then said, "Why do you attract freaks like those two back there?"

Meredith stopped, then punched JP in the face.

"OW!" JP exclaimed, "What was that for!"

"Don't EVER say freak in front of me," Meredith venomously growled.

JP jumped back, "Jeez! I mean, Goths usually are fr-" Meredith gives him a worse look than before, ".. I mean, Goths are pretty weird..."

Takuya got in on the giving JP dirty looks, "You're digging yourself a very deep hole."

Meredith stared at him a bit and walked off. Tommy followed after her. "Meredith..?" the big hat boy questioned, curiously, "You have a band?"

The redhead calmed down for Tommy and smiled at him. "Yeah."

Zoe, being curious, asked, "So, you can sing?"

"Well..." Meredith started to look nervous.

JP jumped in, tauntingly, "Yeah, Water Girl, sing for us."

"Wha- b-but I don't know what to sing!" It was the honest truth! Meredith scanned her mind quickly, thinking of all the songs she knew how to sing, but was unable to find one that suited the moment.

JP laughed, "Yeah, right. You probably can't sing."

"I can so sing!" Meredith snapped.

"Hey!" Takuya popped up, "What about that one song... Y'know, the one. With the... Yeah, I got nothing."

Meredith just stared at him.

Takuya facepalmed. "Wait a minute. You should sing the lullaby your mom used to sing."

Meredith went rigid at the words he spoke. Her parents got divorced when she was eight years old. She remembered everything that happened that day. She was at school, and in the second grade. She and Takuya were in the same class. It was a Friday, and they were going home. His mom would come get them mostly everyday, being as both of her parents worked all day.

_Flashback:_

_She and Takuya walked out, chit-chatting about this and that. Suddenly, they stopped in front of Meredith's father's car, and saw Takuya's mother's car right next to it._

_"Dad?" Meredith questioned._

_"Meredith, come on. We have to go home." Meredith's dad said._

_Meredith waves at Takuya, "Bye."_

_Takuya replied, somberly confused, "Bye, Meredith."_

_"Daddy, what's going on, and where's Mommy?" the little girl asked._

_Her father sighed, "You're moving in with me, Meredith."_

_"What are you saying, Dad?"_

_"Your mom and I are getting divorced." He replies, monotony._

_Meredith's eyes widen. "Stop the car!"_

_Her father instantly presses hard on the brakes, "Meredith, what is wrong!"_

_Before he was answered, however, Meredith jumped out of the car, and began to run. She didn't exactly care where to, but something like this would occur three years later. But, she felt her father grab her around the waist._

_"Meredith, don't scare me like that!"_

_"Let go of me!" Meredith cried._

_Her father opened the passenger-side door of the car, and forced Meredith to sit down. "Meredith, running away won't do you any good." He said, slamming the door, and then getting in on the side next to her._

_"You and Mom don't care about me! If you did, you wouldn't be doing this!" Meredith started crying._

_Her father sighed, "Listen, Meredith, this kind of thing happens in a lot of marriages. I'm sorry if you're hurt."_

_As they got home, Takuya's parents and him and his little brother were there to say goodbye to Meredith's Mother and her little brother Akio. Meredith ran up to her mom by the moving van and hugged her, crying._

_"Mommy, why are you doing this? Don't you care about me anymore?"_

_Her mother's face showed so much anguish that she had to turn her head away from the girl, "Meredith, I didn't choose this. I love you._

_"But... this means that I won't see you anymore!"_

_Her mother got down to where she looked Meredith in her eyes, "I hate it too. Be strong, Meredith, and promise me this."_

_"What?"_

_"Promise me that you'll be happy. Promise me, that you'll take care of your daddy for me. And promise me that you'll make friends."_

_"I will! I promise!"_

_She smiled before singing one of the lullabies she would always sing._

_"Come to me, O child beloved,_

_Eyes of wonder softly close,_

_Tiny hand release my finger,_

_Weary head receive repose."_

_Meredith started to sing along with her._

_"Sleep, and love arises in me,_

_Waking hope till joy o'erflows._

_Lead me, little child so tender,_

_To the place I long to go."_

_And then…. her mother and Akio got in the van and left._

_End flashback:_

"Hey, you ok?" Meredith looked in front of her, only to find Takuya right up in her face with a concerned look on his face. She caught her gaze with his. She stared deeply into his brown eyes, memorizing everything about them and his face. Takuya has always been there for her, he even brought her to his house and played video games with her when she got into fights with her dad.

"Meredith, answer me! You feel ok? You're not sick are you?" He asked her extremely fast, as he put a hand to her forehead to check for a fever. The contact made her slightly blush.

"Takuya….I'm fine…I'm just tired." She pulled his hand gently from her forehead, and placed it into her hand.

"….." he remained silent.

"Really, Takuya, I'm fine, ok?" Meredith gave him a fake smile, and by the looks of it, he wasn't buying it one bit.

"You want me to carry you?"

"Would you…?" Meredith asked sleepily.

"Climb on."

The water warrior climbed up on Takuya's back and wrapped her arms around his neck, and legs around his waist. After they both adjusted, he started walking toward the others, who were already way ahead of them.

"Meredith, are you gonna tell me what you were thinking about that caused you to zone out like that?"

"Just about some things in the past…."

"What kinda things?"

"I was thinking about when my parents got divorced…."

"Oh..." Takuya looked at his shoes, "You wanna talk or..."

"It's ok…I'm not mad at you. And…I'm actually kinda glad you asked that."

"Why's that?"

"Because….because I remember it now."

Meredith quietly started to hum the lullaby he had asked her to play. It was hers and her Mom's lullaby. Well, they didn't exactly own it, but she would sing it to Meredith every night before she would go to sleep. The goggle girl quietly started to sing a few words.

"The whiteness of the clouds left behind by a plane

Draw a line across the ever-blue sky

So, always, no matter to where, always continuing

As if it knew the coming of tomorrow

In my chest I breathed in a shallow breath

I remember the breeze that blew on my hot cheek

The hands and feet which are bound before the future

Are freed by a quiet and gentle voice

So nostalgic that I want to scream out, is

In this one life, in the midsummer light

At your shoulder,

Swaying,

The sunbeams streaming

Through the leaves"

"Beautiful..." Takuya murmured, awe-struck.

Meredith hardly heard him as her eyes began to drift closed, and sleep began to overcome her peacefully.

Takuya walked back to the others, lightly as so not to wake Meredith. Upon arrival, JP made a small chuckle, "Like a couple." He remarked.

_Talia had been planning. For weeks, in fact. Every little detail. She knew which roads to take, how to avoid getting caught. A backpack, a wallet, and her headband. A handwritten note. She placed it on the kitchen counter._

_Talia Dickenson had planned an attempt at running away._

_Before too long, Talia reached her checkpoint. The park bench, out of sight of her step-mother's house. Taking inventory was her objective. A blanket, a change of clothes, bottled water, and various snacks. She sighed, staring at her cell phone, "It's from The US, Tally." her father had said._

_"Tally, are you at practice already? I don't want to rush home if you aren't there." her father texted._

_Talia smiled. She had forgotten that it was practice day. If she weren't there, then her father would work late, and her step-mother would find the note, not her dad... Talia instantly replied, "Yeah. No worries!"_

_"You worry me when you say 'No worries'." Her father's text back read, "Have fun."_

_Then, a second message appeared:_

_"I love you, Tally."_

_Guilt panged through Talia like a bullet. For a brief, brief moment, she considered turning back. She'd only be a little late for band practice if she did. But, she went on._

_It was her choice of clothing that gave her away. Because she wore her average garb - black clothing, red gloves - she was very visible. And, she just so happened to pick a route that passed by her friend's house. Koji rushed to her side._

_"Where you going?" He reprimanded, jokingly. He quickly was caught up to the track-girl. He smiled, the smile that made Talia forgot her own name, one he rarely gave._

_Talia cleared her throat, turning her eyes towards her shoes, away from Koji's smile, "Away." It was the truth, just... Not so direct._

_Koji was extremely good at deciphering his black-haired friend, "Talia," his smile had dropped, and he spoke stoically, "I know you hate your step-mother, but running away? You could get hurt!"_

_Talia shook her head, "I've got it planned out! I've considered everything!" She pleaded._

_Koji arched his eyebrow, but just sighed, "You and your bloody brilliant plans.." he muttered sarcastically, "How about this, you go to the flower shop with me, and see if you still feel like doing this." By now, he had regained a bit of his smile, "M'kay?"_

_Talia just stayed frigid, "Fine. An hour won't undo week's thought."_

_Koji gave her a satisfied smirk, as if to say, 'Yeah, right.'_

_True to his inferred words, Koji had worn down Talia's argument over time. Spotted many holes in her plan. By the time they reached the shop, they were fighting like an old married couple. The girl behind the counter giggles, "Don't argue with your girlfriend, silly!"_

_Koji gave the woman an odd look, "She's not my-"_

_**RING**_

_Talia's phone went off, and she rushed out of the shop to answer in quiet. "Meredith... Probably worrying about the practice.." Keeping up appearances, she excalimed into the phone, "MEREDITH SUZUKI! Where are you! You were supposed to meet me WAY earlier!"_

_On the other line of the phone, Meredith believed the little charade Talia was keeping up, "Look, Talia, I know I'm late, and I'm really sorry! But my dad-"_

_Talia cut her off, as if she were actually angry, "Your dad needs to understand this is important!-" Her phone beeped with another call, to Talia's amazement, "Call you back latter, getting a weird text.." Talia ended the call, and looked at the text message._

_A voice asked her calmly, "Are you ready to begin?"_

"TALIA!" Koji exclaimed, holding the girl's arm. "What are you doing!"

Talia stuttered, "I-I" her bag was around her shoulder, and she realized that she had stopped walking.

"So, you're running away again?" He asks, calm as calm.

Talia, truthfully, nods her head. No use in lying to Koji, she thought. "I just..."

"You are the most... Crazy, stupid..." He stopped, "I can't believe anyone would trust you with..." he trailed off, realizing what he was about to say.

"With _what_?" Talia glared.

"You never plan these things out!" Koji reminded.

"It's not like I'm helpless, Koji." She reminded, but before either could answer, a train horn blew out.

"We'll talk about this later, come on." And with that, the two boarded the Trailmon, not saying a thing to each other.

Along the tracks, where Takuya was still carrying Meredith, he instantly asked JP, "What made you change your mind about goin' home?"

JP stuttered, "Hm? Well I didn't have much goin' on back there anyway and I thought it might be kinda fun to hang out with you guys and get to know ya a little better."

Takuya joked back, "Ha, get to know Zoe, you mean!"

JP's face turned red. "Hey that is not what I meant!"

"Then why ya all red, buddy?" Takuya grinned.

"It's hot out, I'm sunburned! What grade are you and Meredith in anyway?"

"Sixth, is that a problem?" Takuya snapped back.

JP made a snorting noise, "Huh, well I'm in seventh grade!"

Takuya sighed. "Like I'm supposed to care." He stretched his arms to above his head, eyes closed relaxed.. Only, in a limited way, for Meredith was on his back, still.

"Like I care if you care! I should've bolted from this digi-dump when I had the chance." JP walked off, grumbling.

Zoe then asked the little brunette boy, "Tommy, why didn't you go home?"

"I decided I want to be like Takuya and Meredith."

"What?"

"To become a digimon so I won't be scared all the time." Tommy looked up at Zoe.

Zoe smiled. "Hm. What about your Mom and Dad waiting at home? I bet they're worried."

"Uh!" Tomoki remarks, "Hm... I miss my parents, but when I come back I won't be afraid anymore, so they'll forgive me for being gone." he reasoned. He continued to walk on the tracks.

Zoe stopped and looked at him. 'For such a little kid he sure has big problems.' she thought.

When Meredith woke up, it was already dark out. She was still on Takuya's back, which made her feel kinda bad that she wasn't making it easier on him. She noticed they stopped and looked down into what looked like a large ravine.

"Why'd we stop?" Meredith whispered to Takuya, letting him know she was now awake.

Bokomon walked out to the edge, where the tracks stopped, and looked down.

"Ugh, this is a fine mess…" He mumbled.

"So what now?" Meredith muttered.

JP stepped up and started pointing down. "Check it out guys, that trail leads to the bottom!"

They all looked down. "Looks like a village down there," Takuya pondered, "Maybe they can help us."

Meredith slid off of Takuya's back and quickly stretched before they all took off to the bottom of the ravine. Way down in the canyon, three digimon noticed our heroes. "Humans!" One cried.

"Human children! Why I oughtta!" The second digimon cried.

The first replied just as boisterous, "What're they doing here?"

"Well I tell ya, nothing good. We'd better enlighten the boss!" They disappear.

The shadows of the digimon on the wall were haunting. They appeared to be large candles, with arms made of candle wax. They also appeared to be... on fire.

"That's weird…" JP said when everyone had reached the bottom, "I could've sworn those lights were coming from here."

"Looked like that to me." Zoe said in agreement.

Takuya and Meredith were looking ahead, seeing if they could find the lights they had seen before, but Tommy interrupted their search when he started pulling on Takuya's arm.

"Takuya?" Tommy said.

"Huh?" Takuya and Meredith turned to see what Tommy wanted, when they came face to face with pictures carved onto the wall.

"Woah… didn't expect to see that…" Meredith muttered while staring at the wall in awe.

A big angel like Digimon, along with the signs of the legendary warriors, covered the wall.

"Kinda pretty..." Zoe murmured.

"Pretty?" Bokomon quipped, "Pretty she says." He grabbed his book, and informed her otherwise, "These are the marks of the Ten Legendary Warriors!"

"The ten legendary warriors?!" Everyone repeated Bokomon.

"Hmm? I've never heard of them." Neemon said.

"Are you serious?! The legend of the ten warriors is the first thing we learned in digital world history!" Bokomon replied in shock.

"…I must've been sick that day, but they sure are pretty!"

"ARHGGGHHH!" Bokomon groaned in frustration. He sighed, and read, "In ancient times there were terrible wars between humanoid digimon and beast digimon for control of the Digital World. One day an angel digimon called Lucemon appeared and taught them how to resolve their differences and live in peace and the fighting stopped. Lucemon was a wise, kind ruler, but the peace in the Digital World was short-lived. Lucemon, obsessed with his power, began to torment the peace loving digimon until they could take no more. It was then that the ten brave warriors rose up against him, after a fierce battle, they defeated Lucemon, restoring the peace. The legend says that one day the spirits of these ancient warriors will rise again in times of troubles."

"Read it again." Neemon pleaded.

Bokomon snapped his book shut, "No."

"I know that symbol!" Tommy cried.

Zoe added, "It's the same one we saw when Takuya spirit evolved into Agunimon!" At that moment, she remembered the symbol flashing, clear as day, though terror should've clouded her memory a bit.

Tommy pointed to the symbol of water, "And there's the mark that was on Meredith's belt when she transformed into Sakanamon!" He remembered the water warrior, saving him.

"And that mark next to it was the one on Koji's shoulder when he turned into Lobomon!" he continued, pointedly remembering the warrior of light.

"Hey, that's the one that was on Talia's headband when she evolved to Ceolmon!" Zoe points at the intricately symbol, "I wonder if I'll be next, oh I hope my digimon's cute!"

"I'm gonna be the biggest, scariest digimon ever!" Tommy beamed.

JP crushed Tommy's happiness, "Not likely, shorty. I mean there's no way we'll all get to be digimon."

"Huh?" Tommy and Takuya turn to leave, when suddenly: They see the Candlemon!

"We've got... Company..."

An older looking Candlemon approached the gang.

"Why have you humans come to our village? You are not welcome here."

Takuya stepped up to explain. "We're on our way to the Forest Terminal. Sorry to disturb you!"

"You're melting my heart." The elder moaned.

"Ooh, that's a no-no!"

The Elder the accused, "You mean to steal the ancient artifact from us, don't you? Well you won't get away with it!"

"He's right! The humans must be punished!" one of the Candlemon yelled.

"Hey boss, you want us to wax 'em for ya?" One grinned sinisterly.

"Wait!" Bokomon cried, "Stop, let me explain! These humans have come to help us save the Digital World, not steal some artifact."

"But we didn't know that at first." Meredith mentally slapped herself at Takuya's stupidity at not realizing Bokomon had things under control.

"You're not helping!" Bokomon was definitely right about that! "This may be hard to believe, but somehow this boy was infused with the spirit of one of the ten legendary warriors, Agunimon!" Bokomon said while pointing at Takuya.

"Did you say Agunimon?! IMPOSSIBLE!"

The other candle Digimon started to debate amongst themselves whether what Bokomon had said was true.

"And this girl here," Bokomon said, pointing at Meredith now, "Holds the spirit of the legendary warrior of water, Sakanamon!"

They cringed at that critical information, but said nothing about it. Instead, they ranted, thinking that the children are liars:

"That's a hot one!"

"What if they really are Warriors?" One countered.

"They're just pullin' our wicks!"

All the villagers began to talk amongst themselves once more, trying to decide what Bokomon was saying about Takuya and Meredith was true.

After a few moments, they had come to a decision.

"Please forgive our rude behavior my dear young friends! HAHA!" the elder apologized to the kids while floating over to them, "We are the Candlemon tribe! It is our sacred duty to protect the ancient artifact. So, which of you children have inherited the spirit of a legendary warrior?"

"It was these two, Takuya and Meredith!" Bokomon pointed at the two goggleheads. Candlemon floated in front of Takuya's face.

"Well, you certainly have a brave face young man! On behalf of the Candlemon tribe, I bid you all welcome! Please, be our guests!"

"Something doesn't seem quite right…." Takuya said quietly. Meredith agreed 100% with him on this one!

"Come along now, don't dawdle!" The elder said as he hopped away towards the village. They followed him.

When they arrived, the Candlemon were dancing around a very large candle-like obelisk, chanting as they danced around the flames.

"Looks like a giant birthday party." Takuya observed.

"It's for you, my friends!" the elder explained. "A welcome ceremony, enjoy! Come closer, feel the warmth of the flame!"

The Candlemon chant some more, and then threw their leaves in, creating a large amount of suffocating green smoke that made everyone strangely sleepy.

Bokomon held up one of the clovers. "Uh! Look at this! It's sleeping clover!"

"It's nappy time, anyway..." Neemon yawned, before he and Bokomon fell over, asleep.

The rest of them were lying on the ground, struggling to keep their eyes open. Zoe, JP, and Tommy finally passed out, leaving Meredith, Takuya, and DemiVeemon.

"*YAWN*…sleepy time…." DemiVeemon mumbled, before falling asleep in Meredith's arms.

"So, you two claimed the spirits of Agunimon and Sakanamon, have you? Ha! We'll soon shed some light on this!" The elder exclaimed. "Get them Candlemon!"

"Come on we can't stay here!" Takuya said, trying to shake Tommy awake, "C'MON!" Then he realized something.

"THE RIVER!" He shouted.

"LAVA LOOGIE!" the Candlemon shouted, aiming spitball fire at them. Takuya and Meredith grabbed everyone and ran towards the river.

"DIVE IN!" Takuya shouted, as the kids dive into the river, effectively awake.

'THE WATER IS COLD' Meredith thought as she went under. She felt someone grab her arm and pulled her up to the surface.

"That was a great idea!" Takuya remarked sarcastically.

The others came up, gasping for breath.

"I'll never complain about my alarm clock again!" Zoe stated.

"Yea, nice way to wake up! Did we really have to jump into the river?" JP asked.

Everyone started to argue about jumping in when Meredith realized something was missing. She felt the top of her head, and her goggles were gone….and so was DemiVeemon.

"OH NO!" Meredith shouted in panic.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?!" Takuya asked worriedly.

"No, my goggles are gone!-" he immediately cut her off before she could finish.

"They're just goggles! You can buy a new ones later!"

"I KNOW THAT, BUT MY GOGGLES ARE NOT THE ONLY THINGS THAT ARE GONE! I CAN'T FIND DEMIVEEMON!" His eyes widened when she told him about the missing baby Digimon that was their responsibility.

Before they could both start to go into panic mode, Meredith heard a cry for help.

"MOMMA! DADDY! HELP ME!" The redhead turned in the direction that the shout came from, and saw her goggles floating away quickly, along with DemiVeemon.

"DEMIVEEMON!" Meredith shouted as she saw the baby Digimon approaching what looked like a waterfall.

"Takuya, get everyone else to safety! I'll go after him!" Before Takuya could say anything, Meredith was already swimming away from them.

"HANG ON DEMIVEEMON! I'M COMING!"

"LAVA LOOGIE!" Meredith turned around to see fireballs coming straight toward her. She quickly dove under, just in time to miss the attack from hitting her. Instead it hit the water above her, causing a small explosion, hitting her in the back and knocking the wind out of her. She felt the water go inside her mouth as she tried to breath. She was sinking, and she couldn't do anything about it. Just then, she felt someone grab her waist and pulled her up. She gasped for air when she hit the surface, coughing and spitting out all the water that had gotten in her mouth. She opened her eyes, and found DemiVeemon sitting on top of Takuya's head. Meredith smiled and continued coughing up all the water she swallowed. Takuya patted her back, trying to help her cough it all up.

"You ok?" he asked after she stopped her coughing fit.

"Yea…. just peachy!"

"I saved your goggles." He handed her, her goggles.

"Thanks, but important thing is that you saved DemiVeemon!"

"Ok, here's the plan! We're gonna distract the Candlemon and spirit evolve, giving the others a chance to hide safely, 'kay?" Meredith nodded in agreement with his plan.

"Ok, little buddy, get in my backpack and stay there ok? And don't come out unless I say for you to!" The goggle girl explained to the baby Digimon before placing him in her backpack.

"Ok, let's go!"

They got of the river and put the plan into action, and started running.

"Hey, I see two of 'em!" one of the Candlemon shouted.

"Get them!" the other one shouted. They quickly caught up to the goggleheads.

"LAVA LOOGIE!"

Takuya grabbed at his D-Tector, "Come on! Help me out here!"

For Meredith, it was easy.

"Time to show these flame headed freaks what we're made of!" She shouted. The blue colored data started to swirl around her hand. But before she could mange to scan it, Takuya fell, and dropped his D-tector.

"OH NO! MY D-TECTOR!"

"TAKUYA!" Meredith shouted as she saw the Candlemon catching up to them again. Takuya noticed this and jumped and grabbed his D-tector. He landed on both feet and D-tector in hand.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION TIME!"

The blue data encircled both of their hands as they scanned it.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Takuya became totally incased in data.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Now Meredith was incased in the data.

"AGUNINMON!"

"SAKANAMON!"

The Elder made a noise of approval, "Well, I'll be dipped, the brats really ARE Warriors!"

The kids immediately started cheering for them as they saw two of the legendary warriors appear.

"YAY AGUNIMON!"

"GO SAKANAMON!"

"YEA, SHOW EM WHO'S BOSS!"

"LAVA LOOGIE!"

"I SUMMON THE PYRO TORNADO!" Agunimon shouted, becoming engulfed in flames. He shot the attack at the Candlemon, but it only knocked them back, not leaving any damage what so ever.

"Wha-?!" Agunimon gasped.

"Are you crazy?! Fire attacks won't work on Candlemon! You should know that!" Sakanamon shouted, nearly dodging another series of on coming lava loogies.

"Hmph, I think its to douse the lights around here! TURQUOISE RAIN!"

"LAVA LOOGIE!" The Candlemon aimed the attack at the cloud, and it evaporated.

"Wha-!"

"Heat evaporates water!" Agunimon concluded.

JP sighed, "Well those two are so bright. Come on, I better get us out of this hole before we get waxed." He turned, but slipped, "I hate ice skating!"

They all found out they were in an ice cavern. "Be careful, Tommy," said Zoe.

"I'm trying," the little boy stuttered.

JP then commented, "Wow, I didn't see that before."

"We'll be safe from those hotheads in there," assured Zoe.

"ARGHHHHH!" The Candlemon were using some type of flamethrower move on Agunimon, encasing him in flames. He had his arms in a shield mode, but it wasn't helping.

"NO! AGUNIMON!" Sakanamon shouted as she ran to help him. Then she saw the Candlemon spinning around very quickly.

"PARAFFIN PARALYZER!" It shouted, as what looked like candle wax came flying toward her and Agunimon.

Some of it landed on Agunimon.

"That stuff hurts! AHHHHH!" He shouted as more of it landed on him, and landed on Sakanamon.

"OWW! IT'S HOT!" Some of the wax landed on her, and it was burning! Now she knew why parents always told their kids not to play with candle wax.

"AHHHHH!" The wax had hardened and Agunimon couldn't move.

More of it landed on Sakanamon and this time it really hurt!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME!" She screamed out in pain as the stuff hardened on her body.

"Uh, Takuya, Meredith, hang on!" Tommy exclaimed, jumping from his hiding place after the two. He jumped into the river and took off his hat and filled it with water. He threw it at the Candlemon.

"Lights out, 'ya meanies!" It hit the Candlemon and caused them to move back a little. "I won't be, just a little kid in the way, ever again!"

Then out of nowhere, a bright light shot up out of the sky, and something glided in front of Tommy. It was a spirit! Suddenly, the river turned to ice!

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Tommy shouted as he became encased in data. Turning around, the snow that hid his eyes left, revealing brown eyes. Skiing down to his platform, he became a pile of snow when he landed before solidifying into ice and returning to his new form. He completed his Evolution by giving a peace sign and yelling his name.

"KUMAMON!"

"That's amazing!" Zoe cried.

"That's impossible!" JP muttered.

'It's Tommy!' Agunimon and Sakanamon thought.

"It's Kumamon, the legendary warrior of ice!" Bokomon exclaimed.

"Time to teach you bullies a lesson! CRYSTAL FREEZE!" Kumamon shouted, his attack freezing one of the Candlemon.

"Hey, there teddy bear! You want a playmate? HACHA!" the other Candlemon started spinning around in a flaming circle, which suddenly became surrounded in strips of data. Candlemon, was digivolving!

Now, in what used to be Candlemon's place, was a Digimon that had a staff in his hand, and wore a wizard hat.

"Who's that?" Sakanamon asked aloud.

"That's Wizardmon. This mysterious champion level Digimon can make you disappear with his Electro Squall and Magic Game attacks." Bokomon said.

"CRYSTAL FREEZE!"

"Take off teddy!" Wizardmon shouted, while dodging Kumamon's attack, kicking him square in the chest, knocking Kumamon back several feet.

"KUMAMON!" Agunimon and Sakanamon shouted, as Wizardmon landed in front of them, and cackled evilly.

"Looks like the great Agunimon has a problem with waxy build up! How about a little magical game? TA-TA!" and with that, Wizardmon disappeared into thin air.

Agunimon broke out of the hardened wax, along with Sakanamon.

"That was weird…" Kumamon, who was still on the ground, said.

Sakanamon could hear footsteps coming from around them. But each time she turned, there was nothing there. Agunimon growled in frustration, being as this stupid game was getting on their nerves, and fast.

"HAHAHAHAH! UP HERE! I know lets play catch!" Out of nowhere, Wizardmon attacked, sending a lightning bolt towards Agunimon. Luckily, he dodged it in time, but it hit Sakanamon instead.

"ARHHHHHHGHHHHH!" She screamed out in pain as soon as the bolt had hit her, causing her to collapse and de-digivolve.

"Meredith! No!" Agunimon, worry peaking in his voice, cried out.

Wizardmon - or, Wizardmons - appeared everywhere, and his voice rung, "Not bad, Legendary Warrior, but I've got plenty up my sleeve. Too bad you're going to lose no matter which Wizardmon you choose."

"No….Takuya…." Meredith muttered weakly, before passing out.

Before Agunimon could attack, one Wizardmon called out, "Hey, Warrior!" Agunimon turned, and saw a passed out Meredith, being held by the wizard.

"Put. Her. Down." Agunimon growled.

The Wizardmon shook its head, "No, I think I'll keep her. You wouldn't hurt your friend, would you?"

"What kind of friend does that?" Another Wizardmon jeered.

"You... You!" Agunimon, flustered and enraged, just kept trying to think. The Wizardmons' taunts were getting more impudent, more nerve racking.

Suddenly, Kumamon cried out, "Agunimon!" he pointed to the Wizardmon opposite of the one holding Meredith, "Look down here! Only one of them has a shadow!"

"Thanks!" He exclaimed, rearing back his leg, then kicking the real Wizardmon as hard as he could.

All the Wizardmon, except for the real one, dissolve. The real Wizardmon reveals his Fractal Code.

"Game over." Agunimon declared, grabbing his D-Tector, "I never did believe in magic, but here's a trick for ya. Fractal Code...Digitize!"

The Wizardmon, was finally defeated. Agunimon turned to face Kumamon, and the two turned back to human form, Tommy handed an out-cold Meredith to the older boy. The goggle girl groaned in Takuya's arms.

One Candlemon cried out, "Well I guess this proves that they really are the Legendary Warriors after all!"

The Elder chimed in agreement, "Yes, I would not have believed it if I hadn't it myself! You have indeed proven yourselves worthy of carrying the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, my young human friends. Takuya and little Tommy, you have truly honored the great names of Agunimon and Kumamon. I salute you both."

He looked at Meredith, then added, with a bit of reverence in his voice, "And never have I seen such a stronger Warrior of Water!'

He touched his waxy hand to her face. Meredith, noticing a source of heat on her face, stirred. She somewhat stood up, for being knocked out by a blow tended to leave after-affects.

She started rubbing her face. "Not again with the wax..."

The Elder laughed, "No, there won't be anymore attacks. I owe you all an apology. The truth is we thought you might possess the Spirits of Legendary Warriors, but we still had to make sure. I'm sorry we didn't trust you."

Tommy questioned, "So then all of this has been a test?"

Takuya groaned, "That pretty much stinks. You're lucky I don't pinch your lights out for that!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. I'm so sorry, you have every right to be angry." The Elder reminds.

"Fractal Code rendered." The Fractal Code flew up in the air.

"Wizardmon had the code!" announced Bokomon.

The Fractal Code started creating the missing tracks for a bridge. As they watched the bridge come back to life, they smiled, "Wizardmon held within him the Fractal Code for the bridge which protected our village from evil digimon." The Elder explained.

"Young Takuya, for many years no one has crossed this canyon, but you have my official permission to use this bridge. Follow the tracks and they will lead you to the Forest Terminal, but it is a perilous journey." He warned.

"Uh, maybe we should think about this guys, there's still time to go home," J.P. started to change his mind of staying.

Zoe giggled "You're just jealous because Tommy found his inner digimon and you haven't yet."

"Why would I even care about that? Shorty can have it. It's just that being here is like working."

"And we all know how ya feel about that!" Takuya joked. Laughter rippled through the cavern, echoing and bouncing.

A Trailmon crossed the bridge and inside was Koji and Talia.

"Hey, somebody else just beat us across the bridge," said Takuya.

'Talia?' thought Meredith.

'I wonder if they're going to the Forest Terminal too.' Takuya meditated.

_That could have been a serious meltdown. Hopefully, the dream team's on the right track now. We'll see on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters._

**Next time:**

**"That is one HUMONGOUS tree!"**

**"YOU ARE THE BIGGEST ANTI-SOCIAL JERK, I HAVE EVER MET!"**

**"I don't get you guys. Why are you staring at me?"**

**"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"**

**(Phew, That was a long chapter.)**


	4. SOPA

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

Amaya's Angel

WaterBendingQueen


End file.
